


Somewhere In My Car

by kakaisafox



Category: Snowpiercer (2013), The Bronze (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-11 22:38:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15325953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakaisafox/pseuds/kakaisafox
Summary: ABO双alpha设定。关键词：车震／生子／下药／性幻想／脏话……目前想到这些，随时补充。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ABO双alpha设定。关键词：车震／生子／下药／性幻想／脏话……目前想到这些，随时补充。

＊  
生育一个孩子到底能给一个人的生活带来多大影响？如果有人在两年前问兰斯这个问题，他绝对会嘲笑对方脑子坏了。单身的生活潇洒自在，你永远不用考虑诸如“另一半”或者“家”这种麻烦的事情，为什么要没事找事生个孩子？然而，人生总是比电影还要充满戏剧性。一年之后的今天，他坐在他那群来自国家队的朋友之间，生平第一次没有为在酒吧聚会感到快乐和激动。他甚至找了个借口跳过了那些愚蠢的惩罚游戏，在酒吧晃动的昏暗光线里闪进了洗手间。

兰斯飞快地拿出手机，打了个电话，听着话筒那头嘟嘟的连线声，他有些焦虑地插着腰在镜子前走来走去。别误会，他不是想要做类似于间谍传递情报之类的秘密任务，他只是想确认一下－－

“杰克睡着了吗？” 终于，电话接通。对面刚说了声喂，兰斯就急不可待地打断了那边的话。

“睡了，” 听到这话兰斯不由得松了口气，随后对面声音带有的调侃意味使他忍不住翻白眼，“比平常花的时间多，他可能想要妈咪给他喂奶。”

兰斯下意识地低头看了一眼，在反应过来自己刚刚看向哪里后，他的脸红了，好在洗手间里只有他一个人。

“操你，柯蒂斯。” 他小声冲着话筒骂了一句，“我们什么时候才能不开这个傻瓜玩笑了。” 

alpha不会哺育孩子。即使那对乳房经过了痛苦的二次发育，即使乳头被孩子的小嘴吮得红肿发亮，杰克也从未自那里面喝到过一整口香甜的乳汁，每次只能哇哇大哭地渴求奶粉和奶瓶。这种尝试让母子双方都感到筋疲力尽，不得已向现实妥协。不过那片地方向来是受欢迎的，孩子的父亲几乎是马上重新拿回了这片领地，并且不容置疑地宣布了对它的绝对所有权。

“反正只有我们两个，又没人监听。杰克很好……” 柯蒂斯慢悠悠地说，“我以为你会更专心于聚会。”

“你他妈不明白，” 兰斯气得咬牙切齿，“我也想老实地呆在聚会上。” 可是只要一坐下，脑子就不受控制地飘到别的地方，担忧起孩子卧室的窗帘拉没拉，纸尿裤有没有换到干爽型，或者是用没用该用的那个奶嘴……诸如此类的问题。然后兰斯开始思考为什么要来这场聚会，早知道会这么担心，或许他就该留在家里抱着他的小宝贝哄睡。

柯蒂斯在对面忍不住笑了：“你是不相信我吗？虽然杰克和你在一起的时间比较长，但是我觉得他还是很听我话的。”

“哦，是吧……大概。” 兰斯鼓起了嘴。

“放心，好好享受你的聚会。需要我接你吗？”

“杰克怎么办？” 

他们不能把那么小的孩子一个人放在家里。

“埃德加从昨天晚上起就问我什么时候能再让他帮忙照看孩子了……我很确定他在家。” 隔壁公寓住着一个年轻的男孩，是个幼教老师，兰斯觉得世界上可能没有第二个比他更喜欢孩子的人。当然这也有杰克可爱的缘故，没人能不喜欢湿润又天真的大眼睛和带着淡淡奶香的小婴儿。

……感觉还是不妥。他不是很放心把孩子交给除了柯蒂斯以外的人带。

“不用，我能搞定。” 兰斯拒绝了柯蒂斯来接他的提议，“你在家就好了。”

 

＊  
柯蒂斯有个不太一样的家庭，他的意思是，相较一般的结合，他和他的伴侣确实有点不一样。首先，他们是两个alpha，是最不适合共处一室的两个alpha。就算有了孩子，对于领地的纷争还是偶尔会发生。其次，他们有个孩子。不适合生育的家庭有时会领养孩子，但他的孩子不是。杰克是他的alpha伴侣生的－－千真万确，柯蒂斯到现在都没弄明白这是怎么回事－－是怀孕，过了九个月，然后，生出来的。

兰斯曾经是个极端不听话的alpha，尽管那时他辣得冒烟，柯蒂斯仍旧不得不承认自己更喜欢现在生育过后的alpha。这件事很怪，因为他在刚得知兰斯怀孕时还惋惜自己要和之前的兰斯说拜拜了。不过随着时间增长，柯蒂斯发现－－唔，听起来有些傻－－好像不管兰斯变成什么样他都很喜欢。

这几个月，兰斯的信息素在逐步恢复到alpha的正常指标。孩子的到来磨软了他的心性，也只是锋利中的一点点温柔。本性难以更改，温柔便显得难能可贵。

对，本性难以更改。

二十分钟前，柯蒂斯收到来自霍普的一条消息（“你的alpha醉得连自己家都不知道在哪了”）。二十分钟后，柯蒂斯无奈地站在酒吧里，一进门就看到了让自己醋意大发的一幕。

他那位充满魅力的alpha伴侣正甜美地笑着，和身边的姑娘耳语着什么，那双漂亮的眼睛都弯了起来。紧接着，alpha侧身吻了吻姑娘的脸，两人逗得咯咯直乐。他似乎确实喝得太多，笑着笑着就向后一翻，两条腿在空中蹬了两下，倒进柔软的沙发里消失不见了。

为什么要说“好好享受聚会”呢，如果早知道他会玩疯？柯蒂斯感到懊恼。他匆匆和那群人打了个招呼，在大家善意的哄笑中把兰斯半拖半拽地抱起。

兰斯站不稳地靠在他身上，口齿不清地说：“柯蒂斯！你怎么来啦？你要不要……跳舞？”

“嗯，我们可以回家……跳舞。” 看着兰斯摇摇晃晃地拉起自己的一条胳膊就要“跳舞”，柯蒂斯哭笑不得，像哄小孩似的劝着，“来吧，赶快回家了。”

“可以吗？” 兰斯立刻睁大了眼睛，声调惊喜地提高一个八度，随后他好像想起了什么，皱着眉认真地说，“不行……我想去洗手间，跳舞之前我要去洗手间……”

“好好好……去洗手间。” 柯蒂斯把他架起来。酒吧里彩色的灯光晃得人眼晕，音乐也吵得人头疼。兰斯走的每一步都绵软无力，几次差点自己把自己绊倒。好不容易在昏暗中找到洗手间，在隔间门口，兰斯又推搡着不愿意进去了。

“粉色……还是蓝色？” 他背靠在隔间门上，用食指在柯蒂斯胸口划来划去。

“什么粉色和蓝色？” 柯蒂斯把兰斯的手握在自己掌心里，近距离的面对面使他闻到一股刺鼻的酒气，“要用卫生间吗……天啊，你怎么喝这么多？”

“那是……我的信息素。” 兰斯迷糊地说。他真的没喝多少。这是他在怀孕之后第一次喝酒，似乎生育过后他的酒量就大不如以前了，几小杯鸡尾酒就能让他醉成这个模样，“粉色的……还没有消毒，不能用。”

柯蒂斯这才明白过来兰斯说的是奶嘴。“是蓝色的，杰克吃着已经睡了，” 他赶紧确认道，“我把粉色的放进洗碗机了。” 

“哦……那就好……我以为你搞错了，你个大笨蛋……”

柯蒂斯扶着兰斯的腰，感觉对方的身体在不停地顺着门往下滑。“别担心那个了，我们真的该走了……过来，宝贝……你还能走吗？”

“等一下，等一下，” 兰斯推开他的胳膊，使劲摇头，露出傻气的笑容，“我们还没跳舞呢……我们……柯蒂斯，我胃里好难受，我……”

柯蒂斯完全确定最后一句不是胡话，因为兰斯突然回身冲进了隔间。下一秒他跪在地上，大声地对着马桶呕吐起来，喉咙里烧灼的胃酸激得鼻涕眼泪流了一脸。柯蒂斯心疼地抚着兰斯的后背，在剧烈的咳嗽声中，扯下一大团纸巾给他擦脸。

“慢点，慢点……等等，给你擦一下……”

“唔……嗯……”

吐干净肚子里乱七八糟的饮料，兰斯稍微清醒了些。他转过头来，歪着脑袋看柯蒂斯。

在被那群唯恐天下不乱的朋友们灌醉之前，他一门心思挂念着在家的孩子。说真的，他很怕柯蒂斯遇到什么突发问题，比如说孩子忽然呛到咳嗽，或者大哭大闹不要睡觉等等，心里一直揪着。此刻看到柯蒂斯，他有种莫名的感动和心安，一时冲动扣住柯蒂斯的后脑，也不管对方想不想就吻了上去。

“唔唔唔唔唔－－” 被一个刚吐过的醉鬼强吻可不是美好的体验，柯蒂斯感觉自己也快吐了。这个吻可以排上他们之间最不美妙接吻的前三（第一是那次兰斯把他的嘴唇咬破，伤口深得将近一星期才痊愈）。好在他意志力强大。他吮着兰斯的舌头舔了舔，在那对软软的嘴唇上安抚地磨蹭几下，双手捧着兰斯的脸轻轻推开，结束了这个吻。

“嘿……我们去哪？” 达成心愿的alpha坐在洗手间的瓷砖地上，笑容里还有醉意。

“我们得回家，宝贝。” 柯蒂斯蹲着，伸出手来。

“可是我没有一个家。” 兰斯的思路似乎断片在一年前，“你可真好看……你想和我去加州吗？我下星期要带一个女孩去比赛。”

“你确实有一个家，我是你的alpha，你有个孩子，他叫－－” 柯蒂斯耐心地刚说到一半，发觉也许根本不该和一个神智不清的人解释这么多，“算了，这样好不好？你现在跟我走，我下星期跟你去加州。”

“好。” 兰斯快乐地笑了，“可是……就算我和你有孩子，我也不能算是和你一家……孩子是我的……我是一个自由的……国家队教练。” 他想了半天，严肃地补完了这句声明。

居然说出这种话。柯蒂斯费了好大力气不让自己冷静的表情崩掉。他觉得又好气又好笑。等兰斯醒了酒，他得好好问问这家伙是不是真的这么想。此刻他只能连哄带骗地揉着兰斯的头发。“那么……能不能请自由的你站起来，我们可以去……呃，商量去加州的事。”

“当然！” 兰斯像是突然听到起立的军令一样腾地站起，柯蒂斯赶快扶住他。兰斯顺势扑进柯蒂斯怀里，把鼻子埋进他的颈窝处响亮地嗅了两下。

醉酒的人总能带来意外的“惊喜”，下一个胡话问题让柯蒂斯彻底无语了。

“我们……操过吗？你闻起来……特别熟悉。”

孩子都有了，你说操没操过？柯蒂斯语塞。

“对，差不多……以后我和你慢慢说……” 他胡乱地答道，搀扶着兰斯往外走，“当心那边有个台阶。”

“那你……能不能……” 兰斯回头恋恋不舍地望着那个隔间，一双大眼睛里满是水雾，“你可以把我按在……墙上，然后用你的大肉棒把我的屁股顶得啪啪响……我保证我会出很多很多的水，这样你……和你的老二可以……”

他一脸懵懂和天真，左手圈了个圈，右手伸出一根指头在圈里探进探出，脑子里想到那个场景，糊里糊涂地笑起来。

“对……我……”

柯蒂斯感到脖子直发烧，兰斯永远不知道当他故意挑逗别人时的样子有多魅惑。听着如此露骨的情话，柯蒂斯的老二该死地不老实起来。这和老夫老妻还生了个孩子半点关系都没有，这只是他单纯地被名为兰斯.塔克的alpha所吸引。他恍惚了几秒，想象着自己压在兰斯身上将性器来回抽动，每一次都插得更深，每一次都引得兰斯更强烈的喘息和呻吟，直到把他的伴侣操到双腿发软站都站不起来。

柯蒂斯下意识地吞咽了一下。终于，在兰斯假装神秘地凑在他耳边说“告诉你一个小秘密，我的胸不知道为什么变大了”时他恢复了理智。在这种公共场合纵欲实在太不明智了。

“我……我们回家吧。” 他深呼吸几次，用力地啵了一口兰斯的脖子，在那留下一个鲜红的痕迹。他拍拍兰斯的后腰，最后那一拍没控制好力度，啪地给了alpha一巴掌。

“啊！” 兰斯像树懒一样缠在他的胳膊上，哀哀地叫着，“你这个坏蛋，你为什么要家暴我！”

 

＊  
在鸡尾酒后劲的侵袭下，兰斯坚强地和每一个朋友道了别。到最后，他的脑袋都要沉重得抬不起来，嗓子里也干涩发苦。他恳求柯蒂斯给他点饮料或者水喝，对方只得皱着眉从凌乱的酒桌上找了一小杯看上去没被喝过的果汁递给了他。混合热带果汁的味道甜甜的怪怪的，兰斯走出酒吧的时候还在意犹未尽地舔着嘴唇。

柯蒂斯把兰斯塞进汽车的后座，刚帮他系好安全带关上门，后座的车窗就被对方给按开了。

“我能不能……开着窗户？” 兰斯扒着窗户边，哀求地眨巴着眼睛。车内明黄色的灯光下，他的眼睛好像含着泪。

“你会生病的。” 柯蒂斯哄道，“乖，把窗户关上。”

“就开一点点……后面好闷好热，我难受……”

“好吧好吧，别夹到手。” 柯蒂斯用前座的控制键把窗户摇上去，只留下一条缝，然后兰斯调皮地把它摇下来一些，然后柯蒂斯再把它摇上去，然后兰斯又嬉笑着把它摇下来。

如此闹了一会儿，他玩累了，叹口气转过了身。冰凉的夜风吹散了酒精带来的混沌，他差不多醒了，只是头疼得厉害，身上也因为喝了太多而发热。

“嗯……我好了，走吧。” 他小声说，透过车窗的一条缝望向柯蒂斯。柯蒂斯的脸色不太自然，可兰斯有点想不起来刚才喝醉时说了或做了什么。那似乎是很久以前发生的事了。

“我们很快就到家。” 柯蒂斯咕哝了一声，发动了汽车。这话既是对兰斯说的也是对他自己说的。现在他的老二不只是在兴奋，它硬邦邦地顶着裤裆的拉链，连带小腹都火烧火燎起来。他只想立刻回家，把杰克接回来，然后－－然后他也不知道，也许他们能关上门打一炮，就像兰斯说的那样，柯蒂斯会把他的小洞戳得通红，不断流出滑溜溜的液体－－

车里有浓烈的酒精气息。那不是酒水饮料的味道，先前的过度激动让兰斯的信息素指标升得非常高，烈酒的芳香挥之不去。汽车平缓地行驶，兰斯发愣地望着窗外的街景。一时间，两人都安静下来。

“你怎么来了？我不记得我给你打过电话。” 半晌，他弱弱地发问。

“霍普给我发消息，她说你醉得连家的地址都想不起来。” 柯蒂斯动了两下腿，缓解裆部的不适。他庆幸再过两个街区就到公寓了。

“哦，老天，她真是世界上最讨厌的女人。” 兰斯气恼地翻了个白眼，“我们能把空调打开吗？我好热。”

“早就打开了。” 柯蒂斯从后视镜里瞥了他一眼，兰斯的脸隐没在黑暗里，柯蒂斯看不清他的表情。但他敞开领口下的皮肤已经泛上了明显的红，“再坚持一下，回家吃了药就好了。”

以后可不能单独放他去喝酒了。绝对不行。没门。柯蒂斯心里暗自发了几个誓。

“妈的……真的很热。” 兰斯低声抱怨道。

空调开了却好像没开。他只好闭上眼，一连解开上衣的几颗扣子，想着过一会心绪平静就能感受到一丝清凉。没想到这份热从胃里升腾，不减反增，火辣辣的像一颗燃烧的炸弹，将热度爆炸扩散到身体的每个角落，啄食着每寸皮肤想要涌出。而且，非常奇怪的，他感到下身很不舒服，内裤好像慢慢地湿了，小兄弟也涨得疼。他轻轻地喘息，夹紧双腿，费力地扭屁股，身体却被安全带束缚着不能随意挪动。他视线模糊，眼前的事物都成了晃动的色彩斑块。他陷入了另一种不同于酒精带来的迷醉昏沉。

这是几杯鸡尾酒造成的吗？兰斯朦朦胧胧地想。

好想把裤子脱了，好热。

 

“……我操你干什么呢？” 柯蒂斯突然听见兰斯解开了安全带，下一秒他回头看见后座上一道白花花闪过，脑子差点短路。随后，他意识到兰斯莫名其妙地把裤子脱了。此时那条裤子正卡在兰斯的膝盖处，兰斯还在用力地蹬着想要挣脱它们，有几下直接蹬在了驾驶座靠背上。

“快把裤子穿上，别闹！” 

“热……”

柯蒂斯起初以为兰斯又醉起来了，很快他发现事态不对。后座传来粗重的呼吸声，还有alpha喉咙里无法克制溢出的娇喘。柯蒂斯恨不得自己再多长出两只眼睛，一边顾着看前面的路，一边紧盯着后视镜。强烈的信息素气味更是让他没法专心开车。

“我……呃……哈……我热……” 

“那也不能－－” 

“哈……操我……”

“……什么？！”

他们正在大路中央，在柯蒂斯慌张地想要找地方停车时，兰斯终于脱掉了碍事的裤子。他把一条腿放在后座上，另一条腿伸得长长的，不知羞地把私处完全展示出来，用手抚摸着，就好像这样能起到什么实质性的作用。半褪的内裤勒着充血挺立的阴茎，他着急之下把布料撕破了，手指不小心碰到敏感的龟头，不由得低低地惊叫一声。

可怕的炽热侵袭着他的每一寸身体，撕碎全部尊严和理智，连同思想也一并吞噬了。兰斯张开嘴剧烈地呼吸，冷空气被吸入的瞬间立刻蒸腾化作了眼眶里温热的泪水。他后知后觉地意识到这不正常，普通的醉酒不会是这样。兰斯恍恍惚惚地想起他们刚才玩游戏时的规则，有人似乎暗示某几杯惩罚的饮料里加了料，不过他当时心思不在那边也没听清。如果真的是这样－－

“我的天啊……” 柯蒂斯握方向盘的手都在发抖，他忍不住了。他急转弯拐进了一条僻静的小路，匆忙地踩下刹车。他对车内飘散的信息素太过熟悉，这是危险的信号，兰斯在发情。因为怀孕和alpha本身的身体特质，兰斯已经有一年多没出现过这种情况，可是为什么－－为什么是现在－－

“嗯……柯蒂斯……我……”

兰斯还来不及求助，又是一阵潮水般的燥热袭来，他痛苦地大声呻吟，一只手握住自己的性器飞快地上下撸动。更让他难受的是身下的小穴，那里空洞得让他想要哭泣。他毫不费力地把两根手指塞了进去，模仿性交的动作不停抽动按压，却越发渴望能有根火热的大家伙填满那个可怜的小洞。

正当他觉得自己快要被欲望烧死时，紧闭的车门被柯蒂斯从外面拉开了。

alpha面色潮红，指交自慰的香艳景象一览无余。

“兰斯，你……”

“呜……” 兰斯如同看到救命稻草。他粗暴地拽着柯蒂斯的领子把对方拉了进来，两人滚在狭小的后座上，嘴唇重重撞在一起。

肌肤相触的那一刻，柯蒂斯的心漏跳了一拍－－兰斯的体温高得吓人，头发湿透贴在额前，脖颈和脸颊上布满了细小的汗珠，睫毛彻底被泪水打湿，连眼睛都睁不开。他大脑还清楚，行为却不受大脑控制，本能地挺着胯在柯蒂斯身上磨蹭。被药物催情的陌生感受让他像只受惊的大猫，伏在柯蒂斯肩头委屈地呜咽着，手在对方裤裆的拉链摸索个不停。他挺着胸脯，努力和柯蒂斯的身体靠得更紧。兰斯感到自己的乳头隔着衣物碰到了柯蒂斯的，于是他蹭得更用力，而柯蒂斯也几乎要把他的嘴唇吸肿吃下去了。

“他们……饮料里有……药……” 兰斯虚弱地喘息，试图在那最后一分意识的支撑下告诉自己的alpha发生了什么事。

tbc.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ABO双alpha设定。关键词：车震／生子／下药／性幻想／脏话／自渎……目前想到这些，随时补充。

＊  
这真是太荒唐也太过分了。柯蒂斯无论如何也不会想到，他递给兰斯的那一小杯看上去普普通通的果汁里有那种玩意。事实上，他就是没什么酒吧经验，还顺带把兰斯给坑下了水。

假设没喝醉，兰斯绝对不会在离开酒桌再回来后去喝这么一杯来历不明的饮料－－聚会玩脱的那几种把戏他清楚得很。然而他喝醉了，还口渴，果汁是柯蒂斯给的，这几个原因该死地碰在了一块儿，于是兰斯特别听话地喝下了这杯要命的东西。

现在他在和导致一切闹剧发生的罪魁祸首进行一场神智不清的讨论，或者说是争辩。

“等……等一下……确定在这里？” 柯蒂斯在发情期alpha铺天盖地的亲吻下，感到有些喘不过气来。认真的？在离家不到一个街区的巷子里？他努力地把舌尖从兰斯的口腔里抽回来，下一秒本能就不争气地战胜了理智。他使劲吮吸着兰斯脖子上软嫩的皮肤，用牙齿轻轻厮磨，用舌尖撩拨腺体，像亲吻又像是野兽在发起攻击前对猎物的挑逗。兰斯在这般攻势下偏过了头，彻底将醉酒后泛红的颈部暴露在柯蒂斯面前迎合他，攀着那对宽阔的肩膀将对方拉得更近。

“……我要死了……就在这……好难受……” 兰斯带着哭腔，不断地呻吟，挺起腰来在柯蒂斯身上有节奏地用力蹭动。裸露的皮肤和布料摩擦时有烧灼般的痛感，他却想要以此消磨欲望燃烧所带来的空洞和绝望。他感觉自己真的会死，死因大概是心脏病突发或者不能被及时有效地填满。

“给我……” 他费力地扒着柯蒂斯的裤子。日了。他真纳闷人为什么要穿裤子。柯蒂斯想要帮忙快速地解开皮带，窄小的空间里，四只手搅成一团反而更脱不下来。

“该死的……” 柯蒂斯的声音听上去很气恼。

发情状态下的alpha脑子转不过弯，既然脱不下来柯蒂斯的衣服那就脱自己的衣服好了。兰斯三下两下扯掉了身上薄薄的衬衫。这次，他总算感觉到了空调的冷气。凉飕飕的风吹得他一哆嗦，乳尖也被激得发痒。

他抬手抚弄右侧的胸脯，指尖捻过乳头时带来愉悦的惊栗。他的胸不像怀孕时和刚生产后那么大了，它们在渐渐缩回该有的尺寸，过不了多久他会把它们再次练成结实漂亮的胸肌。小腹在经历孕期的鼓胀和骤然卸货后变得平坦柔软，纹身略微褪了色－－唉，那是他永远的痛。顺产的过程顶开了他的胯骨，使臀部变宽了一些。此时他的alpha正揉捏着那两瓣丰满的臀肉，抬起他的身体，坚硬的性器在大腿内侧摩擦，顶端蹭上了不少粘稠的爱液。

“你……快点进来……” 兰斯不高兴地哼唧，“我都……我都好了……你看！”

所有的alpha都是幼稚鬼。出于炫耀和证明的心态，他把屁股抬得更高，两只手伸到下面玩弄，把还在冒水的小洞拨开，给他的alpha看里面因受到冷空气刺激而不停翕动的娇嫩软肉。只要柯蒂斯愿意，他可以随意贯穿这个柔软潮湿的美妙通道，那是属于他的特权。

他再一次想要自渎，指关节刚刚探入，柯蒂斯就一把捏住他的手腕，将沾着粘糊糊液体的手指含入口中，一番舔弄吞吐，故意发出响亮的吞咽声，又低头吻住他。

“……真难相信几个小时前这双漂亮的手还在给我们的孩子换尿布。” 柯蒂斯扣着兰斯的手，拇指不老实地在手心里划来划去。

“呜……你这混蛋……” 尝到对方嘴里若有若无的淡淡腥味，兰斯羞得闭上了眼睛。不管在一起有多久，柯蒂斯永远是那个表面靠谱内心混球的大坏蛋，他永远知道兰斯所有喜欢的害怕的会为之愉悦或者会为之感到羞耻的……一切。他的手正在兰斯的腰侧和大腿上来回抚摸，掌心的温度滚烫，引得兰斯不管不顾地抓着那只手往自己的下身带去。

“……填满我……”

“宝贝，我们好像没有套。” 

柯蒂斯强压着烧心的渴望，把三根手指埋进去扩张。他比兰斯更要了解这具身体的敏感点，一通按摩惹得对方舒服地直叫。他的alpha伴侣已经习惯了被掠夺，身体也被多次的性爱发掘得敏感而配合。生育过后，alpha的生殖道没有之前那样干涩紧绷，不需要大量的扩张和润滑，热乎乎的穴肉就能轻松吃掉三根手指。

“我可不能再把你干到怀孕。” 柯蒂斯这么说着，动作倒很诚实，手下按揉的力度更猛。他的另一只手在座椅下面摸索，找到调整开关，将座椅向后一推。兰斯尖叫一声，失去平衡地往后倒去，嘴巴很快又被alpha的嘴堵住了。柯蒂斯把他压在了身下。

“你……” 兰斯在舌吻的间隙喘道，“就一次……” 

他毕竟是个alpha，没那么容易中标。而且，自从意外地有了杰克，他俩就彻底告别了双A的安全无套幸福生活。天知道他有多想念那根大家伙和自己无距离亲密接触的美妙感觉。他想念它膨胀的血管和凹凸有致的头部，而不是那些该死的花式避孕套上的坑坑洼洼。

“……哦，天啊。” 

兰斯做梦也没想到他会在对一根老二的美好幻想中迎来第一次高潮。喷薄欲出的感觉一闪即逝，他射在他的alpha身上，白浊的液体顺着柯蒂斯赤裸的腹部滑落，和兰斯下身涌出的爱液交织，滴在皮质的座椅上，很快又被兰斯无意识的抓挠抹花。他还沉浸在高潮所带来的满足感和喜悦中，毫无预警地，柯蒂斯猛地抽出手指，用那根早就兴奋得快要爆炸的性器进入了他的身体。

“……呜呜呜呜呜……” 车里的空间太小，兰斯被alpha骑在身上，完全不能挣扎，只能被动地承受剧烈的操弄。柯蒂斯似乎还嫌不够，竟然掰开他的两条腿放在自己肩膀上，向前挺动进得更深。

“……这怎么样？” 处在上位的alpha喘息着。没有alpha能拒绝这种姿势。这就像是居高临下的王者，肆意征服已经缴械投降的猎物，一次又一次把长枪似的武器戳进对方柔软的身体里，看他流下痛苦的泪水，耳边却是他发出的快乐呻吟。

“……好……好棒……” 兰斯眼泪汪汪地呜咽着，感觉自己身体的下半部分几乎是在倒立。他屁股悬空，被柯蒂斯啪啪地撞着。那双无力踢动的小腿碰到了车顶，绷紧的脚尖随着柯蒂斯的抽弄一抖一抖，撞在天花板坚硬的表面。

他要死了。是和之前截然不同的另一种死法。在极度兴奋中死去。

“……柯蒂斯……”

意乱神迷中，兰斯伸手想要抓对方的腰，手腕却再一次被两只有力而粗糙的大手擒住，上身差点被拉了起来，直接迎上一记狠狠的插入，就好像是他自发地操了自己一次。也许是药物的缘故，他的小穴格外软嫩而多汁，热情地接纳柯蒂斯的家伙，不知疲倦地流着水，滴滴答答，在他屁股下面的座椅滑溜溜地盈了一大滩。

他的气味被对方的信息素盖过了一些，现在车里更多的是松木平和而清澈的香味。伴随着信息素安抚所带来的安全和平静，兰斯的意识逐渐清楚了些，被泪水模糊的视线清晰起来。经过一次发泄和信息素安抚，催情药所带来的那股在身体里乱窜的无名火退了许多。兰斯有些愣怔地微微张着嘴，被柯蒂斯扳着双腿不停地顶弄，身子随着那节奏向后一动一动，似乎还想不明白为什么上一秒他们还在回家的路上，这一秒就在车里热火朝天地干起来了。

但凡他当时残存半点理智，都会意识到主动挑逗柯蒂斯从来不是个机智的做法。杰克出生后半年，有一天他恶作剧地把孩子喝剩的奶瓶塞进柯蒂斯嘴里，问他妈咪的奶是不是很好喝，顺便揉着对方的屁股吃足了豆腐。这次挑衅的结局是他被发情的alpha按在料理台上毫不留情地操了三次，腿软得走不了路，柯蒂斯把他扛回床上后又要了一次，经历堪称惨痛，一辈子记忆犹新。

他早就知道，一旦发起情来，他的alpha就是一头不折不扣的野兽。

“……我……我们能不能……回家……” 兰斯抱着柯蒂斯的脖子小声哀求着，喘息声都成了破碎的气音。药力褪去后，他并不是很喜欢在车里的感受。窗户和空调虽然开着，车里仍然格外憋闷。狭窄的后座上，他连挪动身体的空间都没有。

柯蒂斯稍微缓了缓交合的力道。“不在考虑范围内。” 他凑在兰斯耳边，低低地喘着，脸上带了点邪恶的笑容，“是你挑的头……如果我说我们在这里做整整一个晚上呢……也许你能睡个好觉呢……”

他当然是说笑。只不过还残留着酒劲的alpha认了真。听到这话，兰斯似乎感到自己受到了莫大的欺负，突然伤心地哭了起来。

“可是……呜呜呜呜……我想回家……“ 他抽噎着，“我不想在这做一个晚上……”

“好了……马上就好了……” 柯蒂斯吻着他的眼睛安慰道。看着兰斯委屈的样子，他忍不住在对方耳朵里吹了口热气，恶意地挑逗起来。

“想想看……如果我从后面操你，让你的脸贴在车窗上，能看到外面的人……他们都不会知道前任世界冠军正在这辆车里被他的alpha操得全身发抖……他们都喜欢你的身材吧，如果要是让他们知道这双好看的腿现在被插得合都合不拢呢……？”

他在操一个世界冠军。无数人曾经在收看比赛直播或转播时赞美过这具完美的身体，以及它所带来的荣誉和辉煌。而现在它的主人臣服了，臣服在另一个alpha的身体下，为爱人生下孩子，接受他的一切。

“不不不不不……” 兰斯下意识地惊叫起来。柯蒂斯双手撑在他的身体两侧，他逃脱不得，alpha额头上的汗水滴落在他胸前，使柔软的胸肉带着诱人的水光。他在羞耻心的刺激下闭紧了双眼，迅速地想象出那个可怕的画面。

－－他跪在座椅上，柯蒂斯沉重地压迫着他。他的一只手被按在车窗上，一只手被紧紧抓着。柯蒂斯在后面，掰开他紧实的屁股，将那根又硬又长的性器贯穿到底。这个姿势使进入的动作格外直接，几乎要碰到生殖腔，他无法逃脱，只能低垂着腰部，摇着屁股将大家伙夹得更紧，让它一寸一寸往里捅得愈发深。他自己的性器原本在前面虚软地垂着，在狂风暴雨般的操弄下，它昂起了头，却无法释放。这时候柯蒂斯充满恶意地－－天啊，他爱自己的alpha但他有足够理由相信柯蒂斯会这么做－－伸手握住他想要发泄的阴茎，不让他射出来，于是他只能在百般求饶和啜泣中和对方一同迎来高潮。他们会一起射出来。他的额头紧贴在车窗上，火热的汗水漫出水印。他的手指无力地抓挠拍打，在干净的玻璃表面留下一个个指印……

－－而过路的行人，他们会惊奇地看向这里，听着车里传来模糊不清的尖叫和喘息，看到汽车不断地震动，看着掉下神坛的他被完全征服，看着曾经不可一世的他被完全征服……

“……操……” 兰斯哭着骂自己想象力太丰富。尽管这画面非常“可怕”，他的老二还是不可救药地硬得发痛。他的生殖道收缩得更紧，牢牢地吸着柯蒂斯的性器不放。在想象和现实的双重夹击下，他激动得几乎大脑缺氧，快要到达第二次高潮，他知道柯蒂斯也快了。他的alpha会把精液灌满他的生殖道，但不会过火地碰到腔口－－那可能会引起另外一场意外怀孕……

出乎他意料地，在又顶了十几下后，柯蒂斯从他身体里撤了出来，射在了散落在座椅的衣物上。释放后突然的放松舒适使兰斯彻底脱了力，两条腿软绵绵地从空中掉下来，被柯蒂斯一把挽住。下一刻，他被拉起来，侧坐在alpha的身上。

“……你没射在里面。” 几秒钟后，兰斯微微睁开眼睛，诚实地指出刚才这场性爱不合理的部分。

“这是个问题。” 柯蒂斯亲了亲兰斯汗湿的额头，含住他的嘴，两人交换了一个湿润的吻，“……我确实想这么做来着。” 

“你知道你可以……不会有事的。” 只要离生殖腔远点就不会出事。

“我确实可以，但是我又不可以。” 柯蒂斯一番自相矛盾的话搞得兰斯有点晕，“我不能让你再冒怀孕的风险。”

“我他妈是个alpha……” 哪里有那么容易怀孕。

“啊……对。” 柯蒂斯开始从后座的纸巾筒里抽卫生纸了－－感谢杰克，自从孩子出生，之前混乱的后座彻底改了模样，不仅时不时要安上儿童座椅，还永远有卫生纸和湿纸巾。柯蒂斯细细地擦着他们腿间的液体，含混地说，“……可以把它当作保持身体健康的一部分。”

“……怀孕哪里不健康了啊，怀孕怎么就不健康了啊？为什么怀孕……” 兰斯瞪大了眼睛。他的舌头直打结，却还是要辩出个输赢来。

“不不不……” 看着半醉的alpha开始揪着一两个词胡言乱语，柯蒂斯赶快停止了这个永远讲不清的话题。“你忘记你以前和我说过不想再怀孕的事了，我们回家再说好不好？……你不是想回家吗？”

“对。” 听到要回家，兰斯立刻忘记一切，甜甜地笑了，“我们回家吧……我想和你睡觉，床超级舒服。” 

柯蒂斯帮他披上衣服，又把安全带系好，穿好裤子才到前座去。还没来得及发动汽车，兰斯的声音又在后面响起来了。

“……柯蒂斯，这个东西在磨我的胸哎……”

柯蒂斯转过头去，看见兰斯歪斜地靠在座椅上，大敞着衣衫，安全带从他的身体前面绕过去绷紧，其中一条刚好覆在了他的胸前。兰斯疲惫得连手都抬不起来，只能轻轻地扭着身体，想要躲开粗糙纤维在敏感部位的摩擦。却越发躲不开那条颇有弹力的带子，不过一小会儿，娇嫩的乳尖就在不断的磨蹭下红肿起来了，两颗小东西十分惹人怜爱。

“你就不能想想办法吗？” 兰斯可怜巴巴地拖长了声音。

“抱歉，宝贝。” 柯蒂斯转过身来，努力保持冷静，“我会想想办法的。但是那会是在我们回家之后，在那之前你必须得忍忍，因为我不确定还有足够的自制力到后座上去帮你调整安全带了。”

他深吸一口气，在兰斯的哀声抱怨中发动了汽车。

 

＊

柯蒂斯打开公寓的灯。

“好了……兰斯，我需要你先进屋，到床上去躺一会儿，等我把孩子接回来……”

“……我为什么要一个人到床上去躺一会儿？”

“因为……呃……因为你不能醉醺醺地去接孩子，杰克会被吓到的……”

“……啊对……我觉得你说得……很对，特别对……” 兰斯踉跄着倒在床里，一只手使劲揉着眼睛，“我好困啊……”

“你该犯困了。” 柯蒂斯坐在床边，把他的手从眼睛附近拿开，耐心地说，“在睡觉之前，你可能想去洗个澡，你的衣服全脏了，现在毯子也全脏了。”

“可是我困了。” 兰斯小声说，将鼻子埋进毛毯里，声音变得闷闷的，“我不想动。” 他马上要睡着了，毛毯里都是柯蒂斯的信息素气味，很好闻。

“好吧。” 柯蒂斯好像突然变得好说话起来，“那你安静地睡觉，我很快就回来，可以吗？”

“……好吧……杰克在哪？” 

“在邻居家。我必须赶快去，时间太晚了……我保证我一分钟之后回来，乖。” 

“……你为什么……会把我的孩子……给别人？” 在睡着前的最后一刻，兰斯迷迷糊糊地咕哝着。他当然知道柯蒂斯会保证孩子的安全，可是……唔……总之在这个世界上他只放心把孩子给柯蒂斯一个人带。可是他也想不了太多了，他迅速进入了半睡眠状态。

兰斯不知道自己是不是在做梦。朦胧间，他听到柯蒂斯在说他是个不让人省心的妈咪。他想反驳又张不开嘴，柯蒂斯就亲他，不让他说话。过了一段时间，柯蒂斯回来了，脱了他的衣服，用温热潮湿的东西在他身上蹭来蹭去，他觉得有点痒但很舒服，于是张开两条腿任由对方擦拭。

又过了一会儿，他感觉到柯蒂斯往他手里塞了毯子，有新鲜的洗衣液气味，他搂着那条毯子睡了好久。再然后，他就陷入了完全失去意识的深睡眠状态里。他像是刚刚发过一场严重的高烧，手脚都虚弱地陷进软绵绵的床垫里，连挪动的力气都没有。他的大脑被酒精和药物多次燃烧，在漫长的无梦的睡眠里，它一直在沉甸甸地作痛。

很久之后，他终于能翻一个身。手触碰到温暖的物体，他本能地向它靠近，发现那是一具温暖结实的身体，就抱上去，对方也环住他的身体。柯特。对的，这是我的alpha。他迷糊地想，在睡梦中扯出一个满足的笑容。

等他再一次困难地睁开眼睛时，窗帘外透来模糊而刺眼的亮光。他愣愣地盯着天花板看了几秒，意识到喉咙干涩发疼。很快，他幸运地在床头柜上找到了一杯盛满的柠檬水。他喝掉大半杯，舔着湿润的嘴唇，感觉酸涩的柠檬味逐渐使断片的大脑连起了线。

他似乎还需要一段时间适应恢复知觉的腿。兰斯慢慢地从卧室里走出来，看到柯蒂斯正坐在沙发里，用笔记本电脑忙碌着什么。

“你醒了。” 他的alpha往沙发另一边挪了挪，让他并排坐过来，“你一直睡到下午。”

“……杰克呢？”

“在屋里睡觉……你感觉怎么样？”

“……很累。” 兰斯把脑袋仰在柔软的靠背上，合起双眼，“……昨天晚上吃到了不好的东西。”

柯蒂斯叹了口气，放下电脑。

“……那全都是我的错。” 他拉过兰斯的手，非常诚恳地道歉。兰斯就势从靠背上滑下来，把头枕在他的大腿上，毫不掩饰地嗅着他的信息素，“抱歉……我真的不知道果汁里有……”

“唔……可以理解。” 兰斯扯着柯蒂斯的衣角玩，语气懒懒的，“像你这样的傻瓜不会知道酒吧的套路……你那么迟钝，能把我带回家就已经很好了，如果不算上你在车里做的那些禽兽行为，哇……你是要操晕我吗？－－停停停，把你的手拿开，最后一次警告你，不许碰我的脸。” 

兰斯两颊上的肉被柯蒂斯捏来捏去，弄得他的嘴都嘟了起来。他视野里的柯蒂斯是颠倒九十度的，此时那张蓄着胡子的脸上带着饶有兴趣的笑容。

“我在和你道歉，你的态度其实可以更认真一点。” 柯蒂斯用尽量严肃的口气说。他本来还很是愧疚，被兰斯这么一搅和，就只剩下想要继续欺负对方的心了。

“切……你他妈会是真心和我道歉吗？就好像昨天爽到的不是你和我一样。” 兰斯翻了个白眼，哼哼唧唧地说。

“是的，我是特别真心地和你道歉。” 柯蒂斯俯下身吻住兰斯，轻轻地吮他的嘴唇，喉咙里带着笑音，“但是……你超级棒。”

我也觉得我超级棒。没有人不喜欢被夸奖。兰斯受用地在自家alpha的腿上蹭了蹭。

“这种事情好像总会发生。你知道，就是－－” 兰斯摊开手，拉长了声音抱怨，“我们本来好好地在做自己的事，可是不知道怎么搞的，你就突然到我身上来了，然后我们做爱做到翻天覆地，你用的力气就好像要把我插成两半……然后我的腰像现在这样疼，我下面大概还在肿着呢……”

他把手伸进短裤里想去摸酸痛的穴口，柯蒂斯赶快制止他。“涂过药了，别碰。”

兰斯听话地把手拿了出来，嘴里继续不依不饶地叨叨。“然后……瞧瞧，还在什么都不知道情况下被你看了个精光，还被你……” 

他想到柯蒂斯专注地为他的私密部位上药的场景，嗓子一干，说不出话来。他那聪明的alpha好像看破了他的想法，小声地笑着，被他一瞪又赶快忍住了。

“……是多么惨痛的人生啊。够啦……别说这件事了。” 兰斯被笑得脸红了。他现在只觉得前一晚发生的事可以记到他人生最丢脸的时刻前三，竟然出这种乌龙。他转而换了恶狠狠的语调。“这种时候你还是想想怎么补偿我比较好……”

“让我想想……我大概可以负责下个月全部的家务，虽然说家务全是我在负责－－” 柯蒂斯一本正经地列举，说到一半，看见兰斯的表情立刻换了措辞，“－－绝大部分。然后……我很快就会有一段时间的年假，可以陪你去任何你想去的地方。或者更近一点，下星期就是月底，我会领到新的工资－－” 

“噢……天啊……太遥远了。” 兰斯不满地蹬着沙发上的靠垫，“我等不及了－－”

“－－或者就像现在这样过一个安静的下午。杰克在睡觉，几个小时内大概不会醒。这意味着我们可以很难得地获取一段私人时间……”

“唔……这个还算不错。” 兰斯想了想，然后爬起来，抱着alpha的脸亲了一下，终于表示赞同，“……他是我最爱的宝贝，但我仍然很想念没有他之前我们单独在一起的日子。”

 

The End.


End file.
